Bound to You
by AmasVeritus
Summary: Apollo had his reasons for having Orion killed. And Artemis can't stay mad forever... WARNING: twincest


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Greek myths.**

**This is just a brief one-shot that came to me when I was incredibly bored one day after mythology class. I'm going off the version of Orion's story in which he's killed by a scorpion Apollo sent out of jealousy. I realize that not everyone will be into the whole "twincest" thing or whatever you call it, but if you're one of those people don't read this. I know it's kind of a dark theme, but I wanted to portray an aspect of Artemis and Apollo's relationship I've always felt should have been there, but never really was. Anyway, this is my first fan fiction so please keep your feedback encouraging and/or constructive. Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

High atop Mount Olympus, in the palace of the gods, Apollo gazed upon the silhouette of a figure both beautiful and forbidden. Obscured from his view by billowing translucent drapes, she stood on a balcony still as carved marble, bathed in the warm glow of dusk—the only thing belying her reality was the gentle movement of her silken garments and lustrous midnight hair as the playful Western breeze made his journey across the land.

She was the very embodiment of temptation. And Apollo was anything but resistant. Strength failed him in this one regard time and time again.

He approached her cautiously, so as not to startle her, although she knew full well of his presence. She always knew where he was. They were bound together by something beyond either of their understanding.

Just as he reached out a hand to caress her barren shoulder, she whipped around to face him with tear-filled and angry eyes.

"I'll not forgive you this time, brother," she hissed the last word with loathing.

Apollo's hand fell to his side resignedly. He suddenly hated himself for the pain he had caused her. "I meant only to protect you."

Jaded, Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed. "_Protect_. Was it not you who took from me the very thing you now feign to protect?"

Apollo was silent, for her words rang true.

"Orion had no intent of bedding me," Artemis seethed, "And yet you struck him down out of pure paranoid envy. Such sin does not suit you, brother."

"Can you blame me?" Apollo shot back, abruptly impassioned by her spiteful words. "You refuse to openly display your affections for me. Am I not to think that there is some underlying reason for you actions?"

Artemis stared at him, disbelievingly. "You would think me so duplicitous?"

Apollo ran a hand over his face and cried out exasperatedly. "That is not what I meant," he sighed heavily and closed the distance between them, encouraged when she did not shy away, "I am but a fool, can you not see that? I am a fool, hopelessly and desperately enraptured with a woman I constantly fear does not feel the same. I am no stranger to the sting of unrequited love, after all."

Her face cradled between his palms, Artemis looked up into her brother's fiery eyes with newfound understanding. She never could stay mad at him for very long.

Smiling, she brushed a lock of golden hair off of his forehead then gently leaned up onto her toes to kiss his exposed brow. "Then let me dispel these foolish fears of yours and prove that your feelings are indeed shared." And with that, she kissed his parted lips with heated vigor.

Apollo returned the kiss passionately. Entwining one hand in her hair and snaking the other down to rest on her lower back, he pressed her against him with wanton need.

Artemis moaned when she felt his arousal against her abdomen. Just the thought of having him inside of her ignited a fire in her belly. She reached up and unclasped her robes, stepping away briefly to let them fall to the ground with a whisper.

Apollo drank her in, allowing his eyes to ravish her perfect form with unabashed lust. With a growl, he recaptured her lips even more forcefully than before, thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern of her mouth and exploring her thoroughly. He ran his hands along her naked body, massaging her breasts, her bottom, her thighs.

Artemis longed to feel his naked flesh upon her own, and so, breaking their lip lock for but a second, she tore off his robes and then pulled him back to her—she hadn't the patience for foreplay. Her forceful actions proved only to stoke her brother's desire. His lips trailed down to her slender neck, where they teased her relentlessly. She gasped as he slid two fingers inside her slick entrance, stroking her gently at first and massaging her clit with his thumb. Then he began to pulse his fingers, hard and swift within her. He curled his fingers so that they were stroking just the right way, driving her closer and closer to the edge. He had her pressed up against the banister of the balcony, her back arched over the ledge so that he could have better access to her. Then just as she was about to reach her climax, he withdrew his hand and licked off her juices as if they were the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted.

She groaned, reluctant to feel so empty. But before she could voice her complaint, he lifted her up onto the railing, roughly tilted her head back with a fistful of her hair, and rammed into her as he kissed her with equal severity. She began moaning as he pounded her over and over—chanting his name like a prayer. Though she knew the fall wouldn't kill her, the thrill of being so close to death still sent chills up her spine and had her nearing her climax with haste. Gingerly, she glanced back over her shoulder to look at the sheer, rocky face of the cliff they were extended above. There were nothing but a few wispy clouds to break her descent, were she to go toppling over the ledge.

Laughing, she flung her head back, reveling in a glorious rush of adrenaline. Apollo smiled, spurred on by her display of reckless abandon, and plowed into her with all the force of a god as he took her lips once more in a kiss hotter than the sun itself.

"Say it," Apollo grunted, quickening his pace, "Tell me who you belong to."

Artemis could barely speak through her own gasps and moans. "I—" she breathed, desperate for release by that point.

"Am—" So close, she was so close.

And finally, when she was on the very brink of ecstasy, Apollo expertly pinched one of her hardened, pink nipples and she cried out, "Yours!"

His orgasm came almost in sync with hers and they both rode out the waves of pleasure until they were nothing but two exhausted and sweaty bodies—bound together by tired limbs, mingled breath, and echoes of a passion even Zeus himself would envy.

"And you always will be," Apollo whispered as he placed a gentle kiss atop her heated forehead.

* * *

**Alright, told you it was short. Please, let me know what you think.**

**UPDATE: I've now uploaded a short prequel to this one-shot entitled "Night & Day," which can be found on my profile. I hope any of you who enjoyed this story will check that out as well :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
